


The Night Sky

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: ;), F/M, Some suggestive stuff, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 24. The Night SkyBarkspawn gets shooed out of HIS tent! :(
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 9





	The Night Sky

Barkspawn found himself looking up at the night sky and he sighed. It was a beautiful and clear night, he could make out several different constellations, not that he could name them all off. The hound looked over to his side at Sten, the qunari kept a vigilant watch during his shifts. Nothing ever happened during Sten's watch and if it did he was more than capable of dealing with it himself. Not that Barkspawn didn't like speding time with his fellow warrior, it was just odd that Elissa would order Barkspawn to take watch with qunari now of all times. Barkspawn turned his head back to the twinkling stars and the glow of the two moons in the sky as he remembered why he was out there in the first place.

Late that evening everyone had retreated into their respective tents, except for Alistair. Alistair had been staying in Barkspawn's and Elissa's tent for a few weeks now. Elissa sat cross legged and brushed her hair, preparing for sleep, humming quietly as she finished her task. Alistair fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and he looked like he was going to be sick, which meant he drank Oghren's homebrew again or he has something troubling on his mind. Probably concerning Elissa, Barkspawn thought, considering how much the man had been glancing her way all evening. "All right. I guess I really don't know how to ask you this." Alistair finally croaked out.

Elissa looked at Alistair and gave him and raised her brow quizzically, "are you sweating?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean... I'm a little nervous, sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening or... well, yes." Alistair took a deep calming breath and paused for a moment, but he was not calmed, his brows furrowed in frustration and sighed. "Oh, how do I say this? You'd think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head's about to explode. I-I can't think straight." Alistair ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it bit, perhaps hoping to shake out some sense, Barkspawn huffed and rested his head on Elissa's lap.

A blush graced Elissa's cheeks and she smiled as she pat Barkspawn's head avoiding Alistair's gaze. "That's very sweet."

"Here's the thing" Alistair moved onto his knees and scooted closer to Elissa, "being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever." Her blush deepened when Alistair took her hand and held it, Barkspawn could feel Alistair's hands tremor as he made the move. "I don't know how to say this another way. I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but... I know what I feel." Barkspawn cocked his head at this in confusion. Alistair had already been staying with them for a while now, why did he need to ask now? Did he mean something else?

Elissa seemed to know what the man meant because her eyes flew to meet Alistair's and her lips parted as she watched the man. Barkspawn rose his head and he turned back and forth between the two Wardens who were both blushing furiously at the other. "You want to spend the night? Are you sure?" Elissa squeaked out. She was eager, the hound could tell, but how was this any different from the previous nights?

Alistair's grip on her hands tightened slightly, "I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place... but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't even have met." A pained expression crossed on both the Wardens' faces. Alistair searched Elissa's eyes and continued. "We sort of... stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all the fighting and everything else." 

"Alistair," Elissa implored the man, "everything with you _has_ been perfect," she ruefully smiled at Alistair as she looked deeply into his eyes, "considering the circumstances anyway." They both chuckled, Barkspawn felt he had witnessed an inside joke he wasn't privy to. Nothing about their situation seemed perfect at all, between the Blight, the civil unrest in Ferelden, and not to mention all the darkspawn and Loghain's men constantly on their heels trying to kill them.

"I really don't want to wait anymore. I've-" Alistair swallowed, "I've never done this before. You know that." Barkspawn knew that wasn't true! What was Alistair playing at, the hound wondered. "I want it to be with you... while we have the chance. In case..."

Elissa removed a hand from Alistair's grip and placed a finger on his lips, "There _will_ be time later." She said, her words sounding more like a wish than what she actually thought. "But there's no need to say anything else. I agree." Alistair pulled her into his lap and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Barkspawn barked loudly enough to interrupt the Wardens, the hound demanded an explanation. Elissa's brows furrowed and she glared at her ever faithful companion. Alistair chuckled and looked away as if he was embarrassed. "Go stand watch outside with Sten tonight!" Barkspawn whined at her but Elissa pointed firm finger at the tent flaps and did not waver at the hounds attempts to stay with the Wardens. "Go on now. You can come back when the first shift is over and Sten wakes Zevran up for his turn." She said, not allowing any further argument.

Barkspawn didn't understand what he had done to deserve to be kicked out of _his_ tent of all places. Alistair was the one who didn't belong in there and Barkspawn never complained about _him_ before. The hound grumbled to himself until he felt Sten's large hand on top of his head. Barkspawn turned to his night watch companion and saw that Sten was looking up at the night sky. He grinned at the qunari, at least Barkspawn wasn't completely alone. 

They sat in silence and admired the stars until they both heard strange sounds coming from Elissa's tent. It sounded like Elissa was crying out, Barkspawn tilted his head to the side, she had never sounded like that before. He wanted to go make sure Elissa was alright but Sten shook his head no at Barkspawn. When the sounds starting getting louder Sten muttered, "disgusting," under his breath. The qunari once again turned his gaze onto the night sky and told Barkspawn what his people thought of them. Qunari legends and beliefs and even how they navigated using the stars. Sten could talk a quite a lot when he cared to, it was surprising even to Barkspawn, who considered himself already very close to the qunari. 

It finally came time for the next shift and Sten woke Zevran in the usual way, Barkspawn made his way back to _his_ and Elissa's tent. The hound popped his head in and found that things were not as they were when he had left. The Wardens lay sleeping peacefully with Elissa's arm draped over Alistair's waist and cuddling into his side. Alistair's own arm's were loosely holding Elissa. They both looked content and happy. Elissa's night clothes were scattered everywhere but she did not lay naked, she now wore Alistair's shirt which was far too big for her as it hung off her shoulder. Barkspawn settled at their feet and tried to get comfortable, finding that Alistair's carelessly discarded pants made for an excellent pillow.

The hound dreamed of the stars in the sky and the qunari legends that had enraptured him that night.


End file.
